Pranking Sikowitz
by Taylor0302
Summary: Beck and Cat have been getting closer and closer since he and Jade broke up. Is it possible that they have feelings for each other as more then friends?


**Another one-shot of Beck and Cat. This has nothing to do with the other two. And this is loosely based on the new video on called Pranking Sikowitz. :) If you haven't seen it, and you're a bat fan, GO WATCH IT. They act like a couple. It's adorable. Agh. If you watch it first before reading this, it will make so much more sense. Lol. Okay anyway, enjoy :]**

**.**

**.**

"Cat, why in the world would you tell Sikowitz who was prank calling him?" Tori asked from the kitchen after Sikowitz hung up the phone.

"So he could be in on the prank, too!" Cat smiled, not at all noticing how annoyed everyone was with her.

"Cat, the prank is that the person on the other line _doesn't_ know who's calling them," Robbie explained. "Now we're all going to get in trouble."

"Oh…" Cat mumbled, her big brown eyes were suddenly full of sadness. "I'm sorry."

Beck's annoyance melted away as he looked at her, wishing Tori and Robbie would take it easier on her. Cat was sensitive; it was something that everyone knew, yet nobody really paid attention to. Sure, sometimes Cat didn't think before she acted, but she was a sweet girl and she didn't deserve to be yelled at.

"It's fine, I guess," Tori said after a moment.

"Don't worry about it," Beck said, walking over to the red couch that she was sitting on all alone. "Just make sure you _don't_ give away our identities next time."

"I won't," she promised as Beck sat down beside her.

"So…should we go back to studying?" Tori asked.

As if on cue, Robbie yawned loudly. "I should get home; it's almost two in the morning."

"I should go home, too," Beck said. "I'll drive you home, Cat."

"Kay kay," Cat agreed easily, her face lighting up.

"Alright guys," Tori shrugged. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye Tori!" Cat called, getting up and skipping over to the door. Beck followed closely behind her with Robbie.

"Hey, Beck, before we go…could I talk to you for a minute?" Robbie asked with a frown.

"Uh, sure man," Beck nodded in confusion. What could Robbie possibly want to talk about?

"Alone," Robbie said, glancing over at Cat.

Beck reached in his pocket and dug out his car keys. "Here, Cat, go get in the car and start it up. But don't touch _anything."_

"Yay!" Cat exclaimed, taking the keys happily. "I love keys!" She took them from him and shook them in front of her face playfully before opening the door and heading outside.

Robbie shot a look at Tori – who was still standing in the kitchen.

"What?" she asked defensively. "This is my house."

"I need to talk to Beck," he urged.

"But…"

"Tori."

"Fine…but make it quick and then get out of my house!" she rolled her eyes and trudged upstairs.

"What do you want to talk about?" Beck asked. He was really curious.

"Do you like Cat or something?"

"What?"

"You guys were totally flirting all night!" Robbie accused.

Beck sighed. So someone _had_ noticed. He wasn't going to deny that they'd been getting a lot closer ever since he and Jade broke up, and tonight Cat had been extra giddy and flirty around him. Beck really didn't know what to make of it. He'd never thought of Cat as anything other than a dear friend when he was with Jade, but now that he wasn't…he was beginning to develop strange feelings. Like every time he saw her, his heart started beating a little faster, and like tonight, how he couldn't shake the urge of how much he wanted to just wrap his arms around her and kiss her. They'd gotten close a few times…but each time she looked away or started laughing. And it was a good thing she did, because he really didn't know if he would have stopped himself from kissing her if she hadn't.

"Do you like her?" Robbie repeated, bringing him back to reality.

"Do _you_ like her?" Beck challenged. He really didn't want to hurt Robbie's feelings – he knew Robbie had been crushing on her for some time – but then again, Robbie had crushes on _a lot_ of girls. Tori included.

All of a sudden, the door opened and Cat's face peeked inside. "Hurry up, Beck, it's scary out there all alone."

"I'm coming right now," Beck said, opening the door further. "I'll see you later, Robbie."

He internally thanked Cat for interrupting. He really wasn't sure how he would have answered Robbie.

"I had so much fun tonight," Cat gushed. "We need to hang out more often."

Beck opened the passenger's seat door for Cat before walking around his car and getting in himself. "It was fun," he agreed. "And yeah, we should."

They chatted easily on the ride to Cat's house, and Beck couldn't believe how right it felt. Being around Cat, the easy way she held herself, the comfortable conversations they had, it all felt so effortless. Natural as breathing.

"Well, we're here," Beck said as he pulled into Cat's driveway.

"Thanks for the ride," she said as she opened the door and climbed out of the car.

"No problem," Beck smiled. "See you."

"Bye," she flashed him a smile and skipped up to her front door.  
Beck watched as she disappeared inside, and then realized how much he didn't want her to go just yet.

Gaining an unexplainable sense of courage, he got out of his car and walked up the driveway, knocking on the front door.

After what felt like forever, Cat opened the door, a startled expression played on her face. "Beck? What are you doing here?" she asked, stepping outside and closing the door behind her.

"I need to know something," he said honestly. "Why do you like spending time with me so much?"

"I like spending time with all my friends," Cat said quickly, looking troubled.

"But lately, you've been hanging out with more than anyone, and I was wondering if there was any particular reason why," he challenged.

"I don't know," she said uncomfortably. She quickly reached for the doorknob but immediately felt Beck's larger hand cover her own.

"Cat, why don't you ever act the way around me that you did tonight, at school?" he asked her quietly.

"You treat me differently at school too," she answered, her voice just as quiet as his own.

"Why do we do that?" Beck asked, taking a step forward and gently pinning her body to the door. "Why do we ignore each other at school, but act so much differently when we're alone?"

"You know why," she whispered, averting her eyes and breathing shallowly.

"Tell me…" he urged.

"Because… because," she stumbled over her words as she played with the tips of her bright red hair. "Around Tori and Robbie it's different, but I don't want Jade to think anything is going on between us."

"Is there something going on between us?" Beck asked. She felt his arms wrap around her waist as a million butterflies exploded in her stomach.

"You tell me," she replied, her voice barley audible.

And with those final words, Beck leaned down and covered her lips with his own.


End file.
